Coincidencia de uno en un millón
by mirnachibi
Summary: (One-Shot) Adrien se percata de que Marinette no ha asistido al colegio por un resfriado. La noche anterior Lady Bug parecía haber pescado un resfriado al combatir en medio de la lluvia incesante. ¿Será una simple casualidad?. (LadyNoir)(MarinetteXAdrien)
**Coincidencia de una en un millón**

Era mitad de semana. La rutina de Adrien se había estropeado por el tráfico vehicular que le impidió llegar a tiempo a clase. Así que no le sorprendió llegar al salón de clase con notoria delación y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la profesora.

Adrien entró al aula con vergüenza mal disimulada .Tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Nino, y alcanzó a vislumbrar que la tímida muchacha de ojos cerúleos no había llegado aún.

Ya era mitad de la segunda clase cuando la curiosidad le dominó.

-¿Y Marinette?- Preguntó a susurros el muchacho, haciendo que Nino dejara de tomar nota de la clase.

-Está enferma- Nino le indicó al otro que se acercará más para así poder hablarle sin susurrar tanto. –Alya dice que pescó un resfriado pero si Marinette no ha venido, debe ser algo un poco más grave-.

Adrien hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Nunca en lo que llevaba estudiando en el Francoise Dupont había sido testigo de la ausencia de Marinette. Luego un pensamiento un poco loco lo atacó.

La noche anterior él, bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, había peleado al lado de su querida Lady Bug bajo el manto de una llovizna ligera. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar que el clima era un obstáculo para la pelea que libraron contra el akuma en turno.

Lady bug había logrado restaurar todo a la normalidad, ahora se despedía de la pequeña mariposa blanca que revoloteaba entre las sombras de París. Estando el trabajo hecho procedieron a despedirse y chocar los puños.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron para cuando la tormenta rodeo a Chat Noir entre los tejados. La lluvia era insistente y no daba tregua, sin remedio y ya resignado corrió en busca de refugio. Chat divisó una iglesia donde el campanario lucía bastante seco y confortable. Así sin perder el tiempo corrió y salto entre las azoteas para resguardarse del clima.

Su cuerpo mojado agradeció que la lluvia no entrara en el pequeño campanario, la vista era asombrosa, se veía un buen tramo de la ciudad a esa altura.

Avanzó hasta la campana dorada y vieja para ver que bajo ella se encontraba la dueña de sus suspiros .

-My Lady- Sonrió Chat Noir con picardía mientras buscaba asiento junto a su compañera de batallas.-¡Qué pequeño es Paris! Y que bondadoso es el destino-.

-Hola de nuevo Gatito. No creas que es el destino- Lady bug estiró sus piernas. –Es solamente una coincidencia-.

-Bendita coincidencia- Completó el gato. Lady bug sonrió por aquello, últimamente había comenzado a disfrutar más de la personalidad irreverente y coqueta del gatito negro.

La lluvia no daba tregua y el frío de la noche comenzaba a rodearlos. Lady Bug comenzó a preocuparse de que sus padres subieran a su habitación y se percataran de que su hija no estaba en cama. En eso viajaba su imaginación cuando un estornudo la atacó.

-À tes souhaits(1), my lady-. Exclamó Chat preocupado por la salud de su bien amada.

-Merci- Lady Bug notó que su cabello escurría y temiendo enfermar prefirió soltarlo, deshizo las coletas y se tendió de lleno en el piso, quedó boca arriba viendo el interior de la enorme campana que adornaba aquella catedral.

Chat Noir la imitó recostándose a su lado y apreció de igual forma la vieja campana con tallados elegantes en todo su interior. –Te queda bien el pelo suelto-.

-A ti te queda bien el cabello húmedo-.

-Miau!- Chat sonrió por instinto con alegría desbordante por aquel cumplido. –Hoy se acaba el mundo porque mi Lady me regaló un cumplido-.

Y si bien Chat odiaba aquella sensación de humedad en todo su cuerpo que se negaba a irse bajo su ropa, aun así era el gato más dichoso.

Los minutos pasaban con ellos dos ahí. El sonido de los miraculous de ambos resonó y el pánico los atrapó. Ahí en donde estaban, no había donde esconderse ni tiempo para buscar otro escondite en medio de la lluvia.

-Me iré- Espetó Chat tratando de cumplir la promesa que intercambiaron de no mostrar sus identidades. Sus pies lo levantaron con disposición a saltar lejos.

Una exclamación de preocupación salió de Lady Bug mientras ella se incorporaba –No, quédate. Es peligroso que te escabullas por lo alto de una Iglesia en medio de este clima-.

A ella le espantaba que él perdiera su transformación a mitad de la bajada de semejante altura y con todas las estructuras húmedas, su pánico se acrecentaba al pensar que estaba en la misma situación y no podría socorrerle de ser necesario.

-Pero…my Lady-. Titubeó el gatito acompañado del sonido de su miraculous, el último minuto de transformación corría.

-Ya veremos qué hacer para olvidar esto- Marinette trataba de tranquilizar al otro, si bien era dura con las promesas y reglas establecidas entre ambos, tampoco era que quisiera matar a su amigo y mano derecha. –Quédate…-.

Adrien sonrió bajó el antifaz, su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, le enternecía que su Lady le demostrara que le importaba. El muchacho caminó con elegancia felina y se apresuró a sentarse en el frío suelo, con un gesto índico a su Lady a imitarlo. Luego Chat pegó su espalda con la de la chica, quedando unidos por el tacto de sus húmedas ropas.

-Le prometo, my Lady. Que no me moveré ni un centímetro ni haré el intento de ver su rostro-. Chat sintió como una luz verde que emanaba de su anillo se llevaba su identidad de súper héroe. Al mismo tiempo una luz rojiza se asomó por su rabillo del ojo, indicándole que Lady Bug estaba en las mismas.

-Gracias Gatito- Suspiró Marinette mientras un alivio le recorría el cuerpo, si algo tenia Chat, era un honor de caballero, jamás faltaría a su palabra.

Sus cuerpos agradecieron la ropa seca que aparecía, si bien estaban expuestos sin máscara que los resguardara, habían llegado a un punto en el que la confianza mutua les resguardaba y era más fuerte que el miedo a ser descubierto por el otro.

Marinette sintió el latir agitado del otro y de inmediato supo que él debía estar nervioso, era normal, ella estaría de igual forma de estar envuelta en una situación similar con Adrien.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo y temiendo a que fuera para largo el gatito decidió hacer más ameno el rato –Cuando era niño amaba la lluvia, mamá solía acompañarme a saltar en los charcos y dejar barquitos de papel en el agua que corría por las calles-.

Marinette apreció el gesto de entablar una conversación, era lindo conocer al gato tras la coquetería y la pelea. Hoy notaba que no conocía a su compañero más allá del velo de la monótona batalla. –Suena a una linda infancia-.

-Lo fue, en parte- Adrien suspiró –Comencé a odiar la lluvia cuando mamá murió, el clima comenzó a recordármela y aquello era mucho dolor para uno niño de 6 años-.

-Yo no sabía que…-.

-No te preocupes, la muerte es parte de la vida, es parte de ciclo. Ahora me parece hermosa la lluvia, como un recuerdo constante de mamá- Chat sonaba maduro y sereno, cosa que tranquilizaba a Marinette, cosa peculiar en él. -¿Tienes algún recuerdo bonito bajo la lluvia?-.

Marinette sonrió, si Adrien la viera hubiese quedado embelesado con su carita soñadora. –Hay varios, un día bajo la lluvia resbalé en medio de la calle, estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, luego papá corrió a levantarme entre los charcos y el barro, ese día aprendí que mi papá siempre estaría para mí en las buenas y en las malas. No importando que esa mañana hubiésemos peleado. Por ende, no importando las circunstancias-.

-Es un buen padre- Susurró Adrien, su padre no se parecía en nada al suyo. -¿Y el otro recuerdo?-.

-Ese es tonto, del tipo romántico-.

-¿Así como yo?- Inquirió galantemente.

-Sí así-Rió Marinette que apreciaba como la lluvia disminuía hasta casi apagarse. –Llovía cuando se terminaron las clases, no podía irme a casa ya que regresó a pie, entonces un chico me tendió su sombrilla, la compartió a pesar de que había sido muy dura con él aquella mañana por un mal entendido y …-.

Marinette miró a su pequeña Tikki, se asomaba desde su bolso y le indicaba con señas que podían irse, que ya estaba mejor después de aquel reposo. Aprovechando las circunstancias y lamentando dejar la conversación a medias, Marinette habló:

-Ese recuerdo te lo contaré otra ocasión, por ahora debo irme- Marinette iba a pararse cuando Adrien la detuvo por el brazo, siempre sin mirarla y permaneciendo uno a espaldas del otro.

-Una cosa más, my Lady. Cierra los ojos y no los abras, ten fe en que yo tampoco los abriré- Adrien cerró sus ojos y se acercó predando a la chica. Palpó el suelo y luego una de las manos de Marinette, la recorrió con sus dedos por el antebrazo, el hombro y la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello suave y tibio. Nervios se apoderaron de sus manos pero no retrocedió, con valor palpó el mentón de la chica y delineó los labios, eran suaves y húmedos, se los imaginó rosados y dulces.

Marinette tembló bajo aquel tacto pero lejos de huir, se quedó petrificada.

Adrien acercó sus labios a los de Marinette, los chocó con torpeza propia de la ceguera voluntaria a la que se sometía, pero ya guiado por las manos de Marinette encajó cual piezas de rompecabezas en la boca ajena.

Cuando Adrien sintió que Marinette le sostenía por la nuca y que torpemente le correspondía, no hubo mejor sensación que aquella. Las mejillas de Marinette estaban tibias y eso le espantó un poco, esperaba que su Lady no enfermara por inclemencias del clima.

Marinette sentía como el calor le subía hasta la nariz, su aliento se había mezclado con el de Chat Noir y le espantaba no estar segura de a quién besaba tras la máscara. Consciente de que ninguno estaba protegido por su falsa identidad, se separó de Adrien en busca de retomar oxígeno y palpar el rostro del muchacho, ¿Por qué eso no era trampa? ¿Verdad? De ninguna forma lo estaba viendo.

Los dedos de Marinette acariciaron la nariz de Adrien, haciéndolo reír por la curiosidad de la chica. Le dejó tantear cada centímetro de su rostro mientras él se conformaba con el olor dulce de ella.

Marinette finalizó la labor de tratar de hacerse una imagen mental del muchacho y sintió como algo parecido a un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Aquello le hizo recordar que tenía que volver a casa.

-Perdón, Gatito. Pero tengo que irme-.

-Está bien. Ahora este es mi recuerdo favorito, my Lady-. Adrien escuchó como la chica se ponía de pie con desatino al cumplir su palabra de no abrir los ojos. Luego escuchó como ella llamaba a su kwami para que la transformará.

-Adiós Chat Noir- Suspiro ella mientras se acercaba al balcón del campanario, ya dando la espalda al otro miró a la noche –Nos veremos luego-. Y saltó dejando la identidad de Chat Noir atrás, abandonando la oportunidad de cesar aquellas ganas de mirar al dueño de su primer beso.

-Adiós, my Lady- Adrien dejó de escuchar los pasos de la chica y una vez seguro de que ya estaba solo abrió sus parpados dejando ver lo tontamente enamorado que había quedado. Ahora solo esperaba que su Lady no enfermara como sospechó rato atrás.

-Cuídate mucho, my Lady-.

-¿Será coincidencia?- Se preguntó Adrien. Ayer había llovido y era probable que muchos parisinos hubiesen pescado un refriado, no podía dejarse guiar por el hecho de que su Lady probablemente estuviese en cama presa de gripe.

Adrien volteó al asiento vacío detrás suyo. Una mirada perspicaz de Alya lo atrapó pensando en Marinette y rápidamente regreso a enfocar al frente, a fingir que veía las ecuaciones que escribía la maestra en la pizarra.

Porque Marinette no podía ser la misma que Lady Bug.

Paris era grande, había muchas personas y ¿qué probabilidad había? Una en un millón.

* * *

 _(1)À tes souhaits; es la forma en que las personas desean salud en francés a quien estornuda, sería el equivalente a nuestro "Salud" o al "Bless you" en inglés._

Esta es la primera historia que redactó de este fandom. Sinceramente he quedado embelesada con estos dos (Adrien y Marinette) y ya me he leído bastantes fanfics como para sentir ganas de subir el mío.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, deje un final un tanto abierto porque me gusta la imaginación xD y porque si escribía más probablemente ya no me iba a gustar el resultado.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar review. Pero ante todo quiero agradecer a quienes han subido sus propias historias, es grato leer un pedazo de la imaginación del resto.

PD Si ya vieron toda la temporada 1, sabrán que recuerdo es el de Marinette. Es aquel en con el que finaliza la temporada :') y que me hizo sentirme enamorada.

Gracias :D


End file.
